What Must Go Down Can Come Up
by lasingparuparo
Summary: omg.....you guys are gonna kill me......i haven't updated in so long...don't hurt me please!Hitomi goes back to Gaea after some problems on earth and meets Gaiir... who is Gaiir?and who is the psychotic wife?
1. chapter one

Ok this is my very first ficcy so don't hurt me! And please review! I'm still really new at writing and if there are any mistakes in grammar or anything important please, please, please let me know!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
' I wonder what he's doing?' Hitomi was lying on her bed; it was 1:00 am in the morning.  
  
'Jeez… it's already 1 am… why can't I just forget about him?' It had been a year after she left her friends on Gaea. She was already a star on her track team and was a popular girl in school.  
  
'Then why can't I get over him?!' *sigh*  
  
' I wonder how Yukari and Amano are doing?' after going steady for a year they both decided to get engaged but Amano had gotten a scholarship in America and Yukari had gone to join him. Hitomi could still remember the day they left…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hitomi, I'm going to miss you ssssssssoooooooo much!!!" Yukari was almost in tears saying goodbye to her best friend.  
  
"I'll miss you too Yukari." Hitomi was trying to send her friend off with a happy face so Yukari wouldn't be so sad. The dam broke and both of them started crying simultaneously. They just held each other and sobbed.  
  
"Girls…" Amano was nearby trying to look inconspicuous but not succeeding because of the hysterical girls next to him.  
  
"Don't worry Hitomi he's just being a jerk." Yukari looked at Amano with a dangerous glare and a glint in her eyes. Amano gulped. The flight attendant's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"All passengers for flight 2209 to America at 7:30 PM please report to the boarding entrance!"  
  
"Just for that comment you can't touch me on the whole flight over!" Hitomi sweatdropped.  
  
"B-but! It's a really long flight! Yukari! Don't do this to me! I'm sorry!" Yukari shook her head and sighed…  
  
"Guys…" both her and Hitomi had said it at the same time.  
  
"Write to me ok?" Hitomi made Yukari promise as her and Amano boarded. The last she saw of Amano and Yukari as they walked away from her and out of her life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
' I wonder how they're doing..' she mumbled.  
  
'They've only been gone for a couple of hours and I miss them..' as she mumbled to herself she finally drifted off to sleep and her thoughts of Gaea and her earth friends were lost.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where am I?" Hitomi said aloud. She was in a big field of wildflowers the buzzing insects and sweet scents of the flowers lulling her into a childlike playfulness.  
  
"Yay!" she said as she started running through the field stopping only when she heard something.  
  
"Hitomi…Hitomi…Hitomi…Hitomi…" the haunting voice suddenly washed the relaxed atmosphere of the field away.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked.  
  
"Hitomi… who are you? What have you become? Why are you here?" the voice asked her questions as she stood getting more and more confused and afraid as the questions kept coming.  
  
"Who are you?! Why are you asking me these things?!" Hitomi screamed as the pleasant dream became a horrifying nightmare. The voice slowly faded.  
  
"Who are your friends Hitomi?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hitomi! Hitomi!" A voice interrupted her dream. "Hitomi! Wake up! Hurry!" Hitomi woke up as she was shaken violently by her mother.  
  
"Ugh. What?" She leaned over the table next to her bed and saw the time 5:30 am. "Why are you waking me up so early?" she complained. Just then she saw the tears in her mother's eyes.  
  
"Hitomi… I'm so sorry… it was last night… around 4:00… there was an accident…" at first Hitomi thought it was her family.  
  
"What?! Is it dad? What happened? Is he alright?!" she started frantically yelling until her mom grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"No, no, dad is fine… it's your friends… Yukari and Amano… their plane crashed." Hitomi sat there stunned for a minute as tears silently started to pour down her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok this is just the first chapter (of many I hope 0_o) please review and submit ideas I promise I will always, always, always write back… unless like a 1,000,000 review… that would be a bit hard… ttyl! 


	2. chapter two

Ok folks (?) this is the next chapter! Have fun!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Why?! Why does this have to happen to me?!' Hitomi screamed to herself. It had been a couple days after she found out about the death of her best friends. She was still quivering with the injustice of having two of the most important people taken out of her life.  
  
"Hitomi?" Her mother peeked around the doorframe. "Do you need anything honey?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"No, just leave me alone."  
  
"Ok honey just yell if you need anything."  
  
"Ok mom, thanks…" Her mother left with a quiet creaking of the door. Hitomi started to think of Yukari and Amano again and started to cry silently.  
  
'Oh Yukari… why did you have to leave? We were so happy… you didn't deserve this…' She kept sobbing and cried herself to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van was slouching in a chair near the fireplace in the castle of Fanelia's library.  
  
'I wonder what she's doing right now…' He couldn't stop thinking about her, even after a whole year. 'Does she still think of me?' he sat upright as the doors to the library suddenly flew open as the ministers of Fanelia pounded their way towards him.  
  
"Your highness, we have to talk to you…" Van's four advisors to the court were standing in the doorway. Three of them were fidgeting and twiddling thumbs. The boldest of the four was sweating and tugging nervously on his robes. "We, as a group, have decided to demand… no, ask, when your highness when he is going to start looking for a…" he stopped as Van started to get red in the face. They advisors could almost feel the steam coming out of his ears.  
  
"I will decide when and who I will marry when I want to start a family not a moment sooner."  
  
He said to the men, his voice harsh and icy.  
  
"B-but your highness… we have the bride waiting in the chapel.." he stated weakly. No sooner than said the advisor found himself all alone in the library as the other three fled from the tensing and furious Van.  
  
"Bride?" Van said, his voice dangerously calm while his eyes burned with anger.  
  
"A-ah I see now that you don't need a bride… I shall see to it that she is removed…" The advisor clumsily stumbled his way out of the library backwards trying not to look like a total fool and trip on the hem of his robe while bowing like a maniac.  
  
'Hitomi… I need you here…'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi was still in bed not crying for the first time in two days because her tears had all dried up and she was too dehydrated to cry more.  
  
'I shouldn't be sad… Yukari would want me to stay happy…' she sat up in her bed and sighed loudly.  
  
'Ok, I'm going to get up and get on with life!' She got out of bed and set her mouth in a firm stubborn line.  
  
"Hitomi! You're up! Do you want something to eat?" Hitomi's mom started to fuss over her as Hitomi just became more and more annoyed.  
  
"Its ok mom I'm just going to take a shower, I'm not really hungry." She went to the bathroom and turned on the steaming water.  
  
'I wonder what I'm going to do today?' It was a Saturday and her hair was greasy from not taking a shower since Wednesday when she had found out about her friends' deaths. She finally decided to go jogging through a park near her house as she came out of the shower and dried herself with a towel.  
  
She got dressed into her shorts and a jogging shirt and went out to the kitchen to tell her mom where she was going.  
  
"Mom I'm going to jo-" she stopped as she saw the veritable smorgasbord of food. "Oh no you're not! I'm not hungry mom!!!"  
  
"You, Hitomi Kanzaki, are going to eat before you do anything else today!" She stated leaving no room for argument. Hitomi grumbled as she sat down and started to grab some sausage when she suddenly had her plate and fork grabbed away from her as her mom piled pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs, and croissant rolls onto her plate.  
  
"Mom! I can't eat that much!" She protested loudly but shut up as she started to eat and realized how hungry she really was. After she had eaten she went to the door and pulled on some shoes. "I'm going jogging! See you later!" She shut the door and stretched outside. She jumped down the steps and jogged down the street as a huge beam of blue light came hurtling out of the sky to envelope her and carry her away. "AAAAAAAAAAWWWWW CCCCRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!" 


	3. chapter three

Ok peeps! Here's the next chapter! Not that there are a lot of people reading.. *sniff sniff* but thanks anyways to alex-chan and Lord Of The Ring Freak () !!!!! 0_o  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van sat mooning over Hitomi for a little more then heard a fuss coming from the chapel outside the window in the courtyard. He sighed and reluctantly started to go down to see what the noise was about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi was hanging in the blue light waiting for the end of the trip to Gaea.  
  
'What the heck is going on?! I just go outside and the light comes and grabs me again…' She was starting to complain at the light.  
  
"Why are you doing this?! I didn't ask to go back?!" although she secretly knew she was happy to go back and see her friends. She kept yelling at the light when it suddenly vanished and dropped her a good 10 feet off the ground onto some grass.  
  
"Geez… didn't have to take it personally…" she grumbled as she sat up and looked around at her surroundings. 'I guess I should look for some people to help me get to Van…' She started to look at her surroundings and saw she was in a forest. When she had left earth it still had been morning but it was quickly approaching evening in Gaea. She stated to walk to what she hoped was north. She saw some light flickering in the trees in front of her and saw that it was a fire as she got closer and closer. It was a campsite with a tent and a fire with food cooking slowly and sizzling as it roasted over the fire. Hitomi looked for people around the campsite.  
  
"Hello? Any one there?" She hesitantly moved closer to the fire and looked for a sign of human habitation. She heard a twig snap behind her and spun around to find there was nothing there. She looked around warily and heard another twig snap in front of her but before she could turn her face forward someone grabbed her arms and put a hand over her mouth. She started to scream but it came out muffled and not very effective. She remembered the movies on earth and bit the hand that was covering her mouth and stomped on the attacker's foot. The attacker let go with a grunt and backed away. As the attacker was nursing his bitten hand she turned and started screaming her head off and running for all she was worth. The attacker tackled her to the ground and covered her mouth again.  
  
"Stop screaming! Someone will hear you and come to find us!" The male voice hissed at her. Hitomi reluctantly stopped and started to try to worm her way out of the man's hands. "Sop trying to get away! If you promise not to scream I'll let you go, ok?" She nodded her head and the hands slowly released her. She turned around and faced the man instantly wary. She remembered all those horror stories in her school about men who raped and killed. She started to back off from him with a look of horror. He looked at her as if he were sizing her up for a battle.  
  
"W-who are you?" she asked tremulously. He scratched his head at her.  
  
"My name is Gaiir who are you?" Hitomi looked at him, his brown eyes wide and innocent looking.  
  
'Not like the eyes of a rapist' she concluded.  
  
"My name is Hitomi… Kanzaki Hitomi" He was too busy gaping at her short shorts and tight  
  
T-shirt. "Uuuh… Hello? Gaiir? My face is up here." He quickly looked up and blushed. She just shrugged it off.  
  
"Uuuh… nice clothes… you're not from around here are you?" She shook her head. She saw him more clearly as he stepped into the light of the fire to see her better. He was around her age maybe a little older and had brown hair and was lean and had a lithe look on him.  
  
"What did you mean that someone might hear us?" Hitomi demanded. She was still a little wary of the man and watched his every move and flinched when he went to brush his hair out of his eyes with his hand.  
  
"There are bandits that sometimes come to this part of the forest to hide out." He explained. "Why are you here? Not many people can find their way here."  
  
" I got lost." She replied quickly. He raised an eyebrow at her and shrugged. "Do you know where Fanelia is?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"Fanelia? This is Zaibach! You must be really lost!" He looked at her with laughter in his eyes.  
  
"Zaibach?! Oh crap…" She started to pace nervously back and forth in front of Gaiir. He started laughing at her then it started to progress into full- blown yelling/laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?!" She demanded. He shook his head at her and laughed harder. After he had composed himself and wiped his eyes she could talk without choking on his laughter.  
  
"This isn't Zaibach! I was just kidding, Zaibach has been dead for at least a year, ever since the girl from the Mystic Moon destroyed Emperor Dornkirk." She glowered at him for a few minutes before she asked.  
  
"Then where are we? This time you better not lie!" He put up his hand in mock defense and fear of her.  
  
"We're in the equivalent of the backyard of Fanelia, Yondolar the country to the south of Fanelia is mostly like this, all forest and occasional town or even rarer a city." Hitomi brightened up. At least she had been going in the right direction.  
  
"I'll make you a deal… you take me to Fanelia's capital and I'll pay you um… 100 dollars! " She figured Van would be happy to see her and pay, besides he was a king he would be rich. Gaiir looked at her strangely.  
  
"What are dollars?" Hitomi facefaulted into the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Van sighed hopelessly at the mess before him. The four advisors were holding back a very angry looking woman. She was screaming about her deal with them and how she was going to become the queen of Fanelia and how she would eventually rule the world. The advisors were trying to calm her down and tried to bribe her with money and clothes but it just made her more uncooperative. Suddenly the woman saw Van and started to drag the four advisors to him. 


	4. chapter four

Ok, thank you guys for waiting for so long! Actually…. You weren't really waiting… thank you for not flaming me! Sorry this took so long! To tell you guys the truth I was just too lazy! And I was reading another fanfic writer's review and she got flamed really bad so I'm scared… Anywayz I need an editor! So anyone who is interested in editing my pitiful story fell free to email me at chibikawaii_@hotmail.com! Thanx!!!  
  
"Husband! The light of my life! Tell these men that they are mistaken and we are to be wed!" The nearly hysterical woman suddenly calmed and cooed to Van. The woman was a tall shapely brunette with glacier blue eyes. Van stared at the woman before him.  
  
'This is who they wanted me to marry? She looks like she's undressing me as we speak! I would have been raped on our wedding night!' The woman batted her eyelashes at him. He frowned at her and gestured to his advisors to let her go.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU? Why do you keep insisting that you're my wife? Why do you keep trying to grab my legs??" at this point Van was trying to back away towards the safety of his advisors while trying to kick the woman off his legs.  
  
"I lllllloooooooooooovvvvvveeeeeee yyyyyyoooooooooouuuuuuu!!!!!" everyone sweatdropped as she started to put her hand in his pants and try to unbuckle the belt holding them up. Van did an incredible backflip as he sprinted like a monkey away from the woman.  
  
'What the heck was going on there?' he thought as he ran towards the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hitomi woke up to find herself sore and tired on a hard ground with a thin blanket.  
  
'Why!? Why!? Why do I torture myself like this! I should be at home sleeping in my soft, comfy bed!' She mentally screamed. She turned around and saw Gaiir on the ground near her on the ground. Over the last few days they had become friends and Hitomi had not found out a single thing about Gaiir's past but almost all his plans for the future. He was planning to become a farmer and he was appealing to the lords of Yondolar to request to borrow some land for farming and pay them back. Hitomi smiled and evil grin showed as she saw Gaiir and devised a way to wake him up. She silently tiptoed toward the nearby river they had found yesterday and grabbed the pot they used to cook food in. She passed Gaiir and went to the river edge as silently as she could hoping to wake her friend up before he could do it himself. She dipped the pot into the river and turned around to go back to Gaiir's bedroll to dump on him as a morning wake up call but almost fell over when she walked straight into his chest.  
  
"Now just WHAT were you planning to do with that?" Gaiir growled menacingly.  
  
"Eh-heh heh I was going to boil some water for tea in the morning! Yeah! That's it!" Hitomi tried to say as she put her most innocent looking facial expression on. Gaiir's eyebrow rose as he looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Sure sure…. You were going to dump that on me!" He accused with his finger pointing at her.  
  
" No! No! Why would I do that?" she said as she raised her hands in defense and started to walk backwards and stopped as she realized she was walking into the river. "Arg! Now I'm all wet!" She started to shake off her boot and lost her balance and fell backwards into the river. *Splash* She stood up sopping wet and a little disgruntled. Gaiir stood there with his mouth open for a while and then started to laugh. Hitomi stuck out her bottom lip and pouted. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!" She screamed and suddenly a devious look came to her eyes. She walked over to Gaiir, who was too busy laughing, and pulled him into the river. *Splash* Hitomi was laughing her head off as Gaiir came up from the water sputtering and spitting water out of his mouth. He tackled her and dragged her into the river as both people ensued into a major World War III water fight. Hitomi started to splash water like a madperson but was soon stopped as she felt two strong hands grabbing her arms and pin them to her sides. Then she realized how close they were, chest to chest and she looked up and Gaiir had a strange look in his eye. She blushed and looked down but was soon forced to look up as Gaiir tilted her head up to look at him. Then he leaned down and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
mwa ha ha ha!!! What will she do now? Mwa ha ha ha ha!!!!!!! 


End file.
